


The living city

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugenjou is Mugenjou, always and forever unchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The living city

Mugenjou is Mugenjou, always and forever unchanged.

Babylon Tower claws at the sky, and casts Lower Town in shadow. The sun is weak above Babylon tower; it offers little light, and less warmth. There is nothing green and alive in Mugenjou; spring brings not the scent of rebirth, but the stench of human filth and desperation.

The springtime she remembers is a thing of the past: of a time and place to which she can not--and would not--return. Spring is coming to eternal, unchanging Mugenjou. Sakura can feel it's approach in the quickening of her breath, the beating of her heart, the strength of Makubex's hand clasped in her own.

Springtime is coming to Mugenjou, and it will be _beautiful._


End file.
